The objective of the present invention is to provide steering capability for a torsion axle assembly of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,436,069, issued to C. W. Henschen on Apr. 1, 1969.
More particularly, it is an objective of the invention to provide a steerable torsion axle assembly of very durable construction which will provide an extremely smooth ride, particularly in wagon-type vehicles.
A further object of the invention is to provide a steerable torsion axle assembly having mounting brackets which can be located so as to be compatible with most standard vehicle frame widths and sizes.
Among the benefits derived from the present invention are ease of mounting of the torsion axle assembly to the wagon or other vehicle unit, and the use of elastic rubber-like cushioning elements in the torsion axle to achieve a smooth quiet ride. The torsion axle tubular beam provides an additional cross member on the vehicle to which the invention is applied to increase overall strength. Usually only four bolts are required for securely attaching the steerable torsion axle assembly to the frame of a wagon or the like. The customer has a choice of top mounting or side mounting attachment brackets with the steerable axle assembly. The low profile bracket helps to reduce the frame height of the vehicle.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art during the course of the following detailed description.